Their way
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Prompt: Owen's proposal.


"So you are ready?" Owen asked for the third time this morning "you have your passport and everything?"

"I am fine Owen it is only a week in Hawaii with my LA friends. If I forgot my hairbrush I could buy a new one or one of Charlotte's girls will loan me, they have Disney princess on theirs" Amelia laughed as she got into the living room "why are you so nerves?"

"I am not" Owen denied and took Amelia's suitcase to the car.

Amelia followed him and said "the bag I took when I came to Seattle was five times smaller".

"Really?" Owen asked and they got into the car.

"You didn't have to drive me to the airport" Amelia said.

"I know, I want to" he said.

The rest of the ride was quiet and Amelia felt relief when they arrived.

"So I can go alone from her its ok" Amelia said but Owen came out of the car too.

They walked in and Amelia had a few minutes before she had to leave Owen so Owen offered they sit. He found a bench and they sat.

"I am very sorry you couldn't join me" Amelia said.

"Actually I could but I decided it wasn't in my best interest" Owen explained.

"You don't… are you braking up with me?" she asked.

"no, the opposite actually, therefore I need to let you freak out and go nuts without me but when I know you have people" Owen said "you are a runner. You always say it so I am letting you go after I ask because I believe, no, I know that this, us, is forever. We are endgame so if you run you also come back" Owen got down from the bench and kneeled in front of her "Amelia shepherd I love everything about you and therefore I love you running because it is so you. Amelia shepherd will you marry me? But don't answer now, I am waiting for you and I want you to want to come back to me" he got a ring out of his pocket and put it in her hand. He kissed her forehead "safe flight, I am waiting for you here".

Amelia couldn't remember how she got into the plane or the flight itself, the next thing she remembered was Addison hugging her in the Hawaiian airport. Only in her hotel room she finally understood what happened, Owen proposed.

Charlotte came to call her for dinner and immediately saw that something happened.

"Something is wrong" she said and came inside the room.

"Can we talk? You have time?" Amelia asked.

"For you? You betcha!" charlotte looked at Amelia waiting her to start.

"He proposed" Amelia showed her the ring "and then he told me to go and that he knows I will come back"

"Do you? You want to marry him?" charlotte asked.

"Yes" Amelia was sure about it "of course I want to spend the rest of my life with him but..."

"No buts, you love the guy and he gets you, he understands you. Don't ruin it because of fear".

"You are right, I am going to marry Owen hunt" she said after few moments.

The rest of the vocation went well and Amelia couldn't wait to back home.

Owen was working the day she came back so Meredith drove her to their home and Amelia waited for Owen.

Owen got into the dark house and saw the light in the bed room, he went there and saw Amelia sleeping, fully dressed over the blanket. He tried not to wake her up but when he closed the door she opened her eyes "I was waiting for you, I must fell asleep".

"Go back to sleep we can talk tomorrow" he whispered.

"I am up" she sat on the bed and he sat next to her, she smiled and immediately he smiled too, the smiled was enough of an answer "yes".

Owen kissed but before the kiss went any forward she stopped "why black? Why the stone is black?" she asked.  
"It is hematite with diamonds around it. The hematite is for stabilization and protection, it has something to do with spines so I thought it will be appropriate and the diamonds are traditional and a little bit of tradition is always good. You don't like it?" he asked.

"I love it" she said and added "Owen I am not running what it comes to you because you are my home and we indeed are endgame"

 _ **I couldn't find another way for Amelia be Amelia without her freaking out like she always does so this is the only way I can see it happening without Owen using illegal means and since Owen always understand Amelia I thought he would understand what she needs here too.**_

 _ **P.S if you have ideas you want me to write send them to me.**_


End file.
